Patty Spivot
Patty Spivot is a fictional character who appears in various DC Comicspublication and was created by artist Irv Novick and writer Cary Bates. She is a friend and partner of the second Flash (before Flashpoint), Barry Allen. She first appeared in "Five-Star Super-Hero Spectacular" (DC Special Series#1) (September 1977). Contents show History Patty Spivot was the part-time lab assistant to police scientist Barry Allen in the Central City Police Department. One day, she was nearly bathed in experimental chemicals when lightning struck the crime lab, but Barry whisked her to safety at superspeed. During the incident, Barry had a brief daydream about what would have happened had he not been there. In it, Patty gained superspeed and adopted the identity Ms. Flash. However, her speed had disastrous side effects, resulting in the destruction of Central City.12 In those days, Patty harbored romantic feelings towards Barry; however, she knew of Barry's obsession with his mother's unsolved case, and so decided to keep her distance until Barry was ready to move on with his life. When Barry became more open, though, he fell in love with Iris West, who would later become his wife. Therefore, she decided to remain just friends with him.3 She later became the police department's full-time forensic blood analyst.4 After David Singh took over the crime lab as director and began to emphasize the quantity of the cases solved over the quality, Patty decided to leave Central City for Blue Valley, Nebraska.5 Barry attempted to contact Patty to get help on the case of Elongated Kid's death.6 She was visiting her mother in Keystone City at the time, so she went to the police lab to meet Barry. She told him that she was enjoying her new life in Blue Valley. Wanting to put the past behind her, she asked not to get involved. However, Barry received a call to another crime scene, and he convinced her to join him. Here, they found a young boy hiding in a shipping container.7 They brought the boy to the police station to interview as a witness, but he refused to open up to anyone but Patty. Shortly thereafter, the boy revealed himself to her as Professor Zoom, the Reverse-Flash.8 It was he who had been responsible for the deaths of Elongated Kid and others, and he threatened to kill Patty in the same way, by accelerating her aging process until she died of old age within seconds. However, Flash, Kid Flash, and Hot Pursuit arrived on the scene just in time, saving Patty. Later, Barry went to the police station to see if Patty was okay. Patty revealed to Barry that she planned to return to Blue Valley, but Barry tried to convince her to stay. Then, Patty revealed to Barry her unrequited crush on him. Surprised by this, Barry tells her that he will always be her friend and asks her to think about staying in Central City, and Patty promises she will. But in that moment, Iris comes in, and Patty, trying to avoid an awkward moment, leaves.9 Flashpointedit Patty, wanting to do something bigger with her life, stole the former Hot Pursuit's gear from the Central City Police Department evidence locker, becoming the new Hot Pursuit. Escaping from a group of cops in her Cosmic Motorcycle, Patty went to a rooftop. Suddenly, her bike detected a timestorm and initiated an emergency chronal-evac, transporting her to the year 3011. There, she was captured by Brainiac's forces and placed in a hibernation chamber, where she was forced to relive her worst memory: drowning to death for a few minutes in a pool when she was a kid. However, she managed to escape. Later, she helps Kid Flash (Bart Allen) escape from Brainiac, Earth's ruler in 3011. After they get to safety, Patty reveals her identity to him and explains that they are in the 31st century. Kid Flash tells her that he was born in the 31st century and it is nothing like the 31st century he was born in, so something must have changed in the timeline. Patty tells him that her bike can travel through time but only if it has the Speed Force tank, so Kid Flash agrees to find it. Kid Flash tells her that they must get back to the past and fix the timeline. Then, Kid Flash takes off his glove and shows that his right hand has lost its skin and it only has muscles and bone.10 Patty reveals to Kid Flash how she became Hot Pursuit. Bart takes Patty's helmet and uses it to see how much was the timeline changed. Suddenly, the two are attacked by Brainiac's probes, but they escape using the Cosmic Motorcycle. Hiding in an abandoned building, they decide to enter Brainiac's fortress to obtain the Speed Force tank. Bart lets himself be captured by Brainiac, who places him in a virtual reality chamber. Inside the chamber Bart manages to rewrite several of Braniac's programs, including his security systems. This allows Patty enter the citadel and rescue Kid Flash. They manage to find the Speed Force tank, but Brainiac impales Patty in the chest with his claws. Enraged, Bart attacks him while Patty obtains the tank. Using her last moments, Patty smashes the tank in front of Bart, allowing him to regain his speed. Patty dies and her body is taken by Brainiac. Bart escapes to the past, promising to save her.11 The New 52 Flash managed to change reality and create a new universe, bringing Patty back to life. In this new reality, Patty is in a relationship with Barry, who never married Iris. Category:Female Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest